From The Outside
by NonSequtur
Summary: While running away from a horde of fangirls, Sasuke Uchiha makes a wish for them to stop chasing him. It's answered in an odd manner. Now under an assumed name he must learn to make friends and trust people. One problem. He's now a girl.  Naru/femSasu
1. Prologue: That Most Terrible Force

From The Outside

I do not own this. If I did, lovecraftian horrors would be coming out of the wood work while Sakura comes up with a unified chakra theory. Masashi Kishimoto owns this.

NaruFemSasu. The Power of Fangirlism Compels You!

Any nitpicks, grammar, plot or simply writing problems can be put in reviews but no flames please.

Chapter 1 will be posted by Feb 23.

()()()()()()()()()()

Prologue

Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy, genius, last-of-his-clan was running scared. Not from any rogue ninjas or tailed beasts or god-forbid his brother. No. What Sasuke was running from was that most dire of threats, whose very presence cause grown men to shake in their boots.

Fangirls.

Logically it was inevitable. Last of his kind, brooding and mysterious, possessing pale skin and dark hair and eyes. Exactly to specification.

That didn't make him feel any better as he ran through the forest, mentally screaming "Oh Kami Don't Let Them Catch Me."

To his surprise they answered.

And the world went black.

()()()()()()()()()()

When he woke up he was in a tree.

Hmm. Odd.

He jumped to the ground. Why did his clothes feel... looser? He looked down.

He, or rather, She fainted again.

()()()()()()()()()()

This time she woke up on a couch. It wasn't hers. She looked around. The room seemed rather empty. In the kitchen she could here someone moving.

She elected to stay still for now and thought about what to do.

_Okay. _

_Point 1. Somehow you were turned into a girl._

_Point 2. You can't claim the name Uchiha without there being a large amount of suspicion._

_Point 3. You can't enter school immediately without also raising suspicion. Sasuke vanishes, new student arrives... conclusions will be drawn.  
><em>

_Point 4. You can stay in the compound though. It's empty._

_Now. What do we do?_

_Tell the Hokage. He could help, either by turning me back or by making a false background. But how? I can hardly go up to the gates and say "Hey I'm Sasuke. Can I speak to the Hokage?" I'll be ridiculed. What to do...  
>I've got nothing.<br>_

_ Okay. This may take a while._

"Oh! You're awake." You turn your head. _Oh kami not _him. "Would you like some ramen?" _Yep. It's him._ _Just my luck._

The dead-last ramen-obsessed loser. _Naruto._

"My names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

_Crap. Need a name, need a name..._

"Uhh... Rin. My names Rin." _There, good._

"Rin? No family name?" _Crap. He's more observant than I thought. _"I- I'm an orphan." _Technically true. Let's hope he doesn't continue along this line of thinking.  
><em>

"Oh." Naruto's face falls."Same here." He sits down while you look at him, shocked. _What? Did he just? He's an orphan? And why doesn't anyone know? _He cheers up. "So where have you been staying?"

"Oh here and there. I've been trying to find a place recently." He perked up.

"I could help! I'll ask Jii-san if he knows where you can stay." My eyebrow lifted.

"Jii-san? Who is this Jii-san?" He shrugged.

"The Hokage." He stated matter-of-factly. My jaw hit the floor

_Him? How is _he_ connected to the Hokage?_

He must of seen the look on my face, because he laughed and said, "No no no. He's not my grandfather. Not really. He just took care of me after my family died."

_That raises even more questions! Who were his parents? How were they known to the Hokage? It's not every orphan that get's taken in!  
><em>

I managed to get myself under control. "That would be great! When can I see him?" I flashed him a winning smile. Or at least what I hoped was a winning smile.

He rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly. "Uhh... Maybe a week or so?"

My eye twitched. _Hey it's not that bad. You can stay at the compound._

Naruto must have misinterpreted the gesture. "Don't worry! You can stay here until we can talk to him." He grinned. I opened my mouth to speak then stopped.

_Wait! This way you won't raise suspicion. It would be odd for you to come from the compound. Not to mention after your little disappearing act your house is likely being surrounded by rabid fangirls._

I closed my mouth.

"So... Do you want some ramen?" I stifled a groan.

This was going to be a long week.

()()()()()()()()()

Move along. Nothing to see here.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

From The Outside

I do not own this. If I did, lovecraftian horrors would be coming out of the wood work while Sakura comes up with a unified chakra theory. Masashi Kishimoto owns this.

NaruFemSasu. The Power of Fangirlism Compels You!

Nitpicks, grammar, plot or simply writing problems are welcome but no flames. Please.

Next chapter will hopefully be up by Feb 27.

Oh how I wish I could label this as Humour/Friendship/Romance

()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 1

I was _bored._

Normally at this time of day I'd be at the academy, or, if there was no classes that day, training at the compound. Today however I was stuck in Naruto's house, waiting for that idiot to get me a meeting with the Hokage to sort this out. What's this you ask? Well, for some reason, yesterday my body went and decided it didn't like my gender and it up and did something about it.

Yes that's right, I, Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy, last-of-the-Uchiha, genius, was now a girl.

A very bored girl.

My head lifted off the armrest of the couch when I heard the floor in front of the door creak. It opens.

"Hey Rin. How's it going?" Naruto asks, grinning insanely.

"Bored. Why are you so happy?" I sit up.

"Didn't you hear?" I shake my head. "Sasuke's gone!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why are you happy about that?" I asked in what I hoped would be a warning tone. Naturally it flew right over that idiots head.

"Because he's a jerk!" Naruto exclaims. I flinch a little. _Why? _"You try to talk to him and he either ignores you or brushes you off! And he's a showoff! There's nothing wrong with being good, but he rubs everyone's faces in how he's better than them."

_Do I really? But I _need _to stay focused. Otherwise I'll never catch up to Itachi. _

"Maybe he's just really focused?" Naruto frowns.

"But that's no reason to be rude about it." I frown. "Anyways, I've got to train now. I'll bring back some ramen when I finish." _Great. More ramen._

"Okay then. I'll see you later."

()()()()()()()()()

_Am I really that much of a jerk? I know I push people away but I need to do this alone. I can always make friends when Itachi is dead._

_But what if they want to help you?_

_I need to sever my ties to get strong enough to beat Itachi. There are only enemies and obstacles.I need to keep going, always forward._

_But who'll pick you up when you fall?_

I didn't have an answer for that. Thankfully Naruto returned and saved me from any more introspection.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Another ridiculous grin. I scowl.

"Not really." His face falls. I feel a bit sorry. A bit. "So... How did training go?" He perks up. _Idiot._

"I don't know. I'm following my teacher's instructions to the letter but I can't seem to get any better." He frowns. "I must be doing something wrong."

I start to smirk before thinking a little. _This could give me an excuse to get some training done. _"Maybe I could help."

He looks up. "You? But you're not – Are you?" I shrug.

"I know some things." _More than you know._

"That'd be great! But be warned, I'm not going to hold back!" I smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't have it any other way." He paled.

()()()()()()()()()

By the end of the next training session Naruto was a bloody pulp. The boy was fast and strong but his stances were terrible. His chakra was again, strong, abnormally so but he had no control. While I wasn't as strong or heavy as I was used to the flexibility gave me a great advantage in close range.

What is he getting up _again_?

"Naruto..." He looked up. I noticed that his bruises were already healing. Is it a bloodline limit? Interesting.

"Your form sucks." Naruto's head bows. "Who's been teaching you this? All of your stances have holes a mile wide."

"I'm just doing what Mizuki told me to do." I frowned.

"Could he by lying?" _But why?_

"Why would he..." His voice faded. _So he knows something._ _Besides, sparring with him now wouldn't help me improve at all._

"You know what." He looked up, cuts healed. "I'll help." He grins again and I snort. _Idiot. _How much can he improve?

()()()()()()()()()

A lot apparently. He was no genius, but he was determined and with the freakish amount of stamina he had that meant a lot.

It also meant that the sabotage had gone back a lot further than just the last year when Mizuki started teaching him. He picked it up easily enough that it wasn't himself that was holding him back. But why? Sure he was a prankster but he had never hurt anyone, so why the hate?

His ninjutsu still had a number of issues with it, but it didn't seem to be a matter of control, at least not entirely. He just had so much chakra that it overwhelmed a lot of the simpler jutsu in the academy. Again it raised questions.

_Who was Naruto? And why did everyone hate him?_

_Maybe I can find out when I talk to the Hokage._

_Why do you care?_

_If I can't face someone at their full strength, then it isn't worth fighting them._

_Sure. I'll buy that._

The spars had become more challenging over the course of the week, though his bunshin no jutsu was still being overloaded. His stamina was simply inhuman. _Does it have to do with his healing ability?_

I asked him about it.

"Hey, Naruto." He looked at me from where he was practising with his kunai. His stance had been wrong before, which spoke of even more people sabotaging him. _What did he do?_

"Yeah?"

"Why is it you heal so fast?" He frowned.

"I dunno." He grinned and went back to work. _Idiot._

I walked back to the apartment, lost in my own thoughts.

()()()()()()()()()

No one stared at me as I walked by. No one whispered, no one offered, no one chased.

It was refreshing. Of course it would have to end eventually. A member of the Uchiha clan could not be afforded so little respect, nor would they live in such a district.

_But you're not a Uchiha now are you? You're Rin, the orphan girl. No one expects anything or everything from you. You can be whatever you want. You could ignore Itachi and have a great career here. And no one would know._

_But I _need _to rebuild my clan!_

_Not your clan. Sasuke's clan. Itachi's clan. Not Rin's clan at all._

_I have to avenge my parents!_

_Who? The father who didn't notice you until Itachi went a against the clan? The mother who never spoke out for you? Them?_

_YES!_

_Suit yourself. But I'll ask you this. Are you happier as Sasuke, last-of-the-Uchiha? Or as Rin? Which of you has more friends?_

_I don't NEED friends!_

_Suit yourself._

When I got home it was all I could do not to break the door. I flopped bonelessly onto the couch.

I didn't notice the stains my cheeks left on the fabric.

()()()()()()()()()

Today was the day. Today was the day I talked to the Hokage.

I still couldn't get over the way Naruto just walked into the tower. No security checks, no talking to secretaries, nothing.

Though I supposed the most powerful ninja in the village didn't need much in the way of bodyguards.

When we got into the Hokage's office I looked at Naruto. He took the hint and backed out, closing the door behind him. His brow furrowed.

"Who are you?" I smiled a little. He seemed to tense.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, Hokage. Last time you saw me I looked rather different."

"That doesn't answer my question." He was definitely tense now.

"Fine. My name is, or was, Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan."

His jaw dropped. I didn't blame him. It was far from the most believable of stories.

"You can check my fingerprints if you like, and as you can see I am not under a Henge."

He frowned. "I will check that afterwards, but first, if you are who you say you are, what is it you want?"

"First I'd like to know if there are any jutsu you know of that could do such a drastic and indepth change on someone unwillingly." He shook his head at that and I continued, "Failing that, my new identity can hardly come out of thin air, without paperwork behind it, let alone continue schooling. I would like a false one to use along with the Sasuke Uchiha file tampered with. Fingerprints are the only things I can think of that carried over, and if mine were to match with an existing file, there would be questions."

At this the Hokage's brow creased, but he nodded.

"Finally, I can hardly be expected to make my own living at my age, and 'Sasuke' has vanished so I would be pleased if you could declare 'Sasuke' as legally dead and provide myself with a stipend instead."

The Hokage chuckled. "We'll have to verify your identity first, but I find it interesting that you refer to Sasuke as a third person."

I scowled, but didn't say anything.

()()()()()()()()()

After the Hokage had gotten all of the papers in order he called me back into his office.

"Now if I recall you expressed a desire to go back to the academy?" I nodded, "You will have to be careful. Do not immediately shoot to the top of the class, be careful about how much you know about your classmates and wear clothing that does not mark you as a Uchiha on sight." I ginned sheepishly. Thankfully no one had noticed my shirt was inside out. Well, I supposed I had some clothes shopping to do.

"Now you can't stay at the Uchiha compound, so should I suppose that you are not averse to staying in the same building as Naruto?"

I shook my head.

"Good. Your file names you as Rin, orphaned on the night of the Kyuubi's attack. You went through multiple foster homes before deciding to stay by yourself. If anyone asks, just say you don't want to talk about it and they'll fill in the blanks with whatever they want."

Since I have little doubt that you'll pass the Academy exam, I will select your jounin instructor myself and inform of the situation, so as not to cause a panic should you develop the Sharingan."

"Any questions?"

"Actually sir I have some questions about Naruto, seeing as I'll be staying near him." _Yeah that's totally why._ He frowned at this.

"Why does everybody seem to hate Naruto?" _You did._ He froze but I continued, "He hasn't hurt anyone, as far as I know, and he's talented enough that his poor performance seems to be almost deliberate."

The Hokage didn't move for seven long seconds. When he spoke his voice was like ice. "The answers you are trying to find are S-Ranked secrets. It's a crime to speak of them." I flinched.

He sighed and seemed to grow older before my eyes, "But perhaps it is time they came to light. It is not my descision though. I will tell Naruto and he will decide whether to tell you."

I stood and bowed, "Of course Hokage-sama."

Behind me the Hokage smiled.

()()()()()()()()()

The next day I went shopping. The Hokage had been right of course. I had practically no clothes without the Uchiha crest on them and I obviously couldn't wear them.

I picked out some rather simple shirts and pants in grey, black and dark red. I also bought some new socks, so I wouldn't have to raid my house for clothes.

_It would be fun though. _

_True. Maybe I'll get my toothbrush and such later._

My sandals still fit so no problems there. Now I had one more hurdle to cross. Undergarments. I sighed and went into the store.

The place I was being fitted in had too many holes. _My fans have gotten through worse than this. _I thought before remembering that I had no fans now. I smirked.

_I wonder how Naruto is doing._

()()()()()()()()

"Do you understand Naruto?" The old man asked kindly. The boy was almost sobbing now.

"I- I'm a monster!" He blubbered as he wiped his tears into his sleeve.

"No you're not Naruto! You're it's container, not the thing itself." But the boy couldn't hear him. He was already out the window, jumping across the rooftops.

"Naruto! Wait!" The old man reached towards the window but it was too late. The boy was gone.

The old man sat back down and chewed on his unlit pipe.

()()()()()()()()

I was stretched out on the couch trying to get a feel for the new clothes when the door opened.

Naruto was... crying? And what was with the chakra he was giving off? It seemed... violent, somehow.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I asked. He kept crying.

"I know why everyone hates me now." I sat up, not just because of what he said but due to the spike in chakra in the room. I had to get him calm.

"I'm a demon. The Kyuubi is sealed inside me." The chakra spiked again.

"I'm a monster." Now there was a red haze around him. I had to move fast.

"No, you're not." I said, standing up.

"Yes I am. Why else would everyone hate me?" He was practically bawling now.

"Because they're idiots?" He shook his head. I had enough.

I slapped him.

He looked up at me, shocked. I leaned forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"Would a monster help someone they found in a forest?" I ask. He shakes his head slowly.

"Would a monster help that person find a home?" He looked down, almost ashamed, and shook his head faster.

"Would a monster care what other people thought?" This time he shook his head violently.

"No."

I offered him my hand.

"Get up. We've got training to do."

He took it.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Authors Note:

Yay arguments with one's subconscious. Yay character development. Yay plot. Yay angst!

Mix them together and what do you get? An Update!

Wow, 4 comments already. Even if one of them is rather confusing.

I've gotten a review saying that the premise was rather unbelievable. That's true. But would you really want me to spend my entire prologue and part of chapter 1 to get Sasuke turned into a girl, in a manner where no one knows who he is, while still making it perfectly plausible?

I don't. So I made it kind of silly.

Back to business.

I am intending to update around once a week. The plot will definitely go to the end of the chuunin exams, search for Tsunade arcs but depending on how Itachi deals with his brother falling off the map Akatsuki may or may not be around to extend the plot.

The purpose of this plot is to give Sasuke character development. He will have a larger impact earlier on than in canon, but this fic is not, repeat, NOT, about him adjusting to life as a girl. He's young enough and was focused enough that it's not the gender change that will be important (Well at least not until post-timeskip) but the fact he's not under the banner of Uchiha.

In this fic Tobi is like he was when he was introduced. Bumbling, strong, a bit weird. This is mainly because I can't tell how it's going to go and it's convoluted enough to make my head hurt. So Pain is going to be the leader of Akatsuki. Just going to tell you that now.

Finally this fic will be a lot less dark than the main story. It will likely have an ending that is sweet enough to give you diabetes. Just saying.


End file.
